The present invention is directed toward the field of horizontal spacers for glass blocks. In particular, the present invention relates to horizontal spacers for positioning on rectangular and non-rectangular glass blocks, which enables non-rectangular glass blocks to be connected to adjacent non-rectangular or rectangular glass blocks such that any configuration of wall may be formed using such blocks.
Glass blocks are widely used in modern architecture and in the construction industry for building things such as walls, partitions and shower walls. For rectangular glass blocks, the interface surface between vertical stacks of such blocks is rectangular. The interface surface for non-rectangular glass blocks have edges which form angles of 22xc2xd degrees, 45 degrees, 90 degrees, and radius blocks having curved outer surfaces. Rectangular and non-rectangular glass blocks have a raised peripheral flange formed around the external faces of the block and an intermediate raised peripheral flange disposed proximate the midpoint of the internal periphery of the glass block.
When assembling a glass block wall with mortar a high degree of skill is required, as the weight of the blocks on the mortar make it difficult to obtain evenly spaced horizontal or vertical course arrangements between each row of blocks. Also, the blocks tend to be non-porous and as a result do not form a strong bond with the mortar. In order to solve these problems, many glass block assemblies exist which use generally rigid spacing, reinforcement and tying devices for the blocks. However, many of these assemblies have a large number of parts, and/or require a skilled laborer to assemble the glass block wall.
As a consequence, there is a need for a horizontal spacer for non-rectangular glass blocks that not only enables the same size joints to be easily obtained, but also allows the joints to be adjusted. Further, there is a need for a horizontal spacer for non-rectangular glass blocks that has a minimal number of parts such that the glass block wall may be constructed quickly and easily by an unskilled laborer, thereby reducing the cost. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a horizontal spacer for positioning on rectangular or non-rectangular glass blocks, which may connect to an adjacent horizontal spacer from the present invention or with a rectangular glass block horizontal spacer.
The present invention provides a horizontal spacer for positioning on rectangular and non-rectangular glass blocks, which enables a connection to a spacer on an adjacent non-rectangular or rectangular glass block. The horizontal spacer comprises a generally planar main portion that is positioned between the peripheral edges of the top and/or bottom surfaces of the non-rectangular glass block and tabs, which extend in the plane of and extending from opposing sides of the main portions. Receiving holes are also located on opposing sides of the main portion. The tabs connect to other non-rectangular horizontal spacers by inserting the tabs into the receiving holes of the adjacent horizontal spacer. The tabs can also connect to a rectangular horizontal spacer by inserting the tabs directly into the spacer. The tabs extend perpendicularly from an edge of the main portion enabling a square connection to be made to an adjacent non-rectangular or rectangular horizontal spacer, such that any configuration of angled or curved glass wall can be installed with a reduced amount of time and effort. Further, the tabs allow for the spacing between the joints to be varied as well as for minor lateral adjustments.
The horizontal spacer preferably consists of two identical pieces. The main portion of each piece has holes and pegs, which connect the identical pieces together. Preferably, the tabs on one side of the main portion are diagonally opposite from the tabs on the other side, as are the receiving holes. Therefore, as the tabs are offset, two tabs and two receiving holes are located on opposing sides. Advantageously, parts are minimized as one piece of the horizontal spacer may be used for the first and last row, where a spacer of lesser thickness is required.